3:00
by cityobscura
Summary: One-Shot. JJ gets some help from Hotch with her impending divorce.


**Prompt: **"3:00 sharp. Don't forget." (via Starting Out The Window)

"3:00 sharp. Don't forget."

JJ ends the call and drops her head to her hands. Elbows on the desk, she looks the picture of resigned frustration. "He's not going to come."

JJ has the final meeting with her divorce lawyer-_and Will_, she thought with a frown-that Friday. Garcia, Distracter From All Things Unpleasant, has the whole day planned out: her, JJ, and Emily would meet for lunch at Mario's. From there, they would hit the salon for a mani-pedi, then the mall for a little bit of retail therapy. A break for JJ's-_ahem_, meeting-, a quick stop at Garcia's apartment for take-out and a change of clothes, and then they would start a night of 'epic celebratory barhopping' and praying not to get called in on a case the next morning. Of course, it all hinges on Will's ability to show up on time. Or at all.

A knock at her door has her sighing before calling to whomever had dared to disrupt her. "Come in."

Hotch peeks his head in the door. "Have you heard back from Jacksonville PD yet?"

"Not yet, no."

"Have you tried contacting Detective Randall directly?"

"Yes. He was 'out for lunch'. For four hours. I don't think he understands that we don't sit idly by, waiting for PD to grace us with a phone call. Serves him right if we're on the other side of the country when he decides he wants us there."

Hotch raises an eyebrow at her uncharacteristic rant. "Maybe you should take a breather. Go grab some coffee."

JJ frowns. "I don't need a break, I need…" Her head finds her hands again. "I need it to be Friday, and I need Will to pull his head out of his ass long enough to sign the damn papers."

Understanding lights Hotch's eyes, and he steps further into her office, grimacing. "Is he being…uncooperative?"

JJ looks up from her hands, not bothering to hide her disdain. "This is the third meeting I've had to schedule with the lawyers; he didn't bother showing up to the first two. He 'forgot' and made other plans, each involving copious amounts of liquor and questionable company."

"And you think he's going to skip this one, too."

"Well, it is Wednesday. That's a whole 2 days for it to slip his mind." Letting out another sigh, JJ stands. "Maybe I will grab that coffee. You want anything?"

"No, thanks." Hotch holds the door for JJ as she passes. "I have a few things I need to take care of out of the office, but I'll be back in a few hours. Call me if Detective Randall gets back from lunch."

Hotch's light joke draws a wry smile from JJ. "I guess I'll be talking to you when you get back, then."

Hotch steps into the dimly lit pub and makes his way over to the bar. "Soda water, please," and a subtle flash of badge are all that Hotch spares the bartender as he looks around. The woman's friendly, "On the house, Officer," is met with a nod of thanks before he heads to the lone occupied table.

Hotch sets his glass on the table, removes his jacket, and sits across from Will. JJ's soon-to-be ex-husband glances up from his whiskey to assess the agent, who is leaning back in his chair, idly playing with his holster. His gaze returns to his glass without a word. The two men sit, sipping their drinks. Hotch finally breaks the silence.

"I hear you have a meeting on Friday."

Will grunts his assent.

"Are you planning on going this time?"

This earns a sharp look from the younger man, who swiftly drains his glass and signals the bartender for another. Hotch catches her eye and shakes his head. Will slams his hand on the table and settles a glare on the agent.

"You've no business comin' in here and interruptin' my afternoon. And whether or not I go to that meetin' is even less of your business, so I'll thank you to mind your own."

Hotch stands, leans forward and rests his hands on the table, staring Will down. "It is my business when it affects a member of my team. I don't know why you won't man up and sign the divorce papers, and I don't care. But you need to do it so JJ and Henry can get on with their lives."

He lifts his glass, draining the rest of his soda water. After he puts on his jacket, Hotch makes a show of checking his holster before continuing. "So you are going to be there early on Friday, and you are going to apologize to JJ for skipping the first two meetings, and you are going to sign those damn papers and you are going to do it with a smile. Because I would hate to see her disappointed by you again."

Will can only nod and look away.

Hotch runs into JJ as he walks back through the bullpen.

"Any word from Jacksonville PD?"

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Did I call you?"

Hotch holds his hands up in surrender. "Just thought I'd check. Keep me posted." He watches as JJ continues towards her office. "Hey, JJ?"

She turns, still looking downcast. Hotch pauses, and JJ's curiosity is piqued when he says with a small, secretive smile, "Don't worry about Friday."

AN: First, thanks so much for reading, and I appreciate any and all feedback :) Second, I don't actually hate Will, but this is who he had to be for this fic to work.


End file.
